Halo 3: Brake
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Give over that suffering. Want to see Cortana.


It follows me home

Hot zone. Weapons are free.

Light out of the city. The chieftain and 'Waddam stood under the body of the Convention AA gun. The sky is suffocating in the smoke of the crashed cruiser. Weak screams and growls can be heard in the distance.

Commander Miranda CaseCOM: "Flood - it spread throughout the city."

Lord HoodCOM: "How do we contain it?"

Commander CaseCOM: "Find the crashed flood ship; overload its engine core. We either destroy the city or risk losing the entire planet."

Lord HoodCOM: "Do it."

Commander CaseCOM: "The chieftain, go to the crash site."

On the right, two Marines saw on the edge of the cliff and struggled with several forms of flood fighting. They are transcended and often mutated into more forms of combat.

The chieftain and Thel'Vadam re-entered the city.

Naval SheriffCOM: "All teams, report!"

At this time, a group of flood fighting forms jumped out of the building on the right.

Marine CorpsCOM: "Multiple contacts, unknown enemies."

I heard the scream of the flood.

Thel'Vadam: "We haven't used some powerful weapons yet..."

Marine CorpsCOM: "There! There! We are surrounded, Sheriff!"

The chief found a Marine team member on the loading ramp.

Marine CorpsCOM: "Aaaaah!"

SheriffCOM: "Step back, back!"

Female Marines: "Sheriff, come on!"

The worm-infected and combat forms (all former humans and Jiralhanae) descend from above and kill in the Marine Corps group on the gangway, then infect them, forcing the remaining Marines, the Chiefs and 'Vadam to kill they.

Sergeant: "Ah!"

The sheriff became a Pod infected person.

Sheriff: "No! No! No!"

The Marines continued to attack the resurrected Sergeant.

Female Marines: "What are you doing?! That is a sergeant!"

Marine Corps: "That is the sheriff!"

They hit the tide of floods.

Thel'Vadam: "Come on! Let's find their boat. Do this abhorrent short-lived job!"

The Marines accompanied the chieftain and 'Vadam into a building, and a lonely Marine was away from a large group of Pod-infected people.

Ocean: "Hey! Leave me!"

Either

Ocean: "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

If the Marines are not saved, the Pod-infected person sneaked into his chest, terrifyingly turning him into a flood fighting form. This forced the owner and 'Vadam to kill him immediately.

Marines led by Sergeant Stacker were flooded behind a sandbag by a large group of floods. The chieftain and 'Vadam use and destroy the flood form in this part of the warehouse.

If the Marines are free from being killed or infected:

Female Marines: "It enters your heart and makes you happy."

Marine Corps: "We must leave here."

The chieftain, 'Vadam and the surviving Marines entered the next part of the warehouse. Upstairs, two Marines, one waving a flamethrower, also tried to fight the flood, but they quickly fell into the overwhelming number of parasites.

Thel'Vadam: "The wretched/cursed parasite! Get up, I will kill you! Again and again!"

At the other end of the warehouse, the surviving Marines remained in position after cleaning the area. The chieftain and the 'Vadam upstairs to the upper balcony, you can choose to pick up the abandoned flamethrower to fight the flood.

Going forward, the two found a hole in the floor and then lowered it to the office area.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): "Emirates! (Connected offline) I can't tell you everything... It's not safe. Gravemind... It knows I'm in the system - (connected offline)."

The chieftain and 'Vadam forcibly entered another flood and found a Marines huddled in the corner of the large room that used to be the aid station, surrounded by three dead Marines. The Marines are holding a pistol, occasionally aiming it at their head, then lowering it and burying their face in their hands.

The traumatized ocean: "I... I have no choice...! LT... Sheriff... they are all infected! I can see it crawling ...slid under their skin! (swallowing) A- Then they stood up... They started talking! Oh God! Their voice! Oh God! No, let them stop Come down! I will help them a lot... yes, yes, yes; I helped them! (sucking) maybe... maybe I need to help myself... (out of whimper)

No time, the chief and 'Vadam continue to advance to the lake bed.

The owner and Thel'Vadam entered the lake bed of Voi, where Scarab had been fighting and destroyed.

Captain Rtas'VadumCOM: "Hail, human, and pay attention."

Shadow of intention

The flood has evolved.

Rtas'VadumCOM: "This is the carrier shadow of intention."

The chieftain and 'Vadam paused to see three Sangheili-controlled CCS-class battleships flying in formation as a assault aircraft carrier from Slipspace.

Rtas'VadumCOM: "Clear this department and we respond to the flood."

Major Sangheili and four special operations Sangheili jumped out of the landing track before the chieftain and 'Vadam inserted the pod and joined the fight against the flood.

The chieftain and 'Vadam went to the Sangheili spear.

Thel'Vadam: "My brother, I am worried that you will bring bad news."

Sangheili Major: "High philanthropy has fallen and become a terrible hive!"

Thel'Vadam: "And the fleet? The quarantine has been broken?"

Sangheili Major: "A ship broke through our route and we chased it up."

Thel'Vadam: "But we have a fleet of hundreds of people!"

Major Sangili: "Hey, brother, flood... it has evolved!"

The chieftain, 'Vadam and Sangheili, fought in a massive wave of floods, including a pair of carriers and entering the warehouse. They cleared the construction of the flood.

Commander KeithCOM: "The chiefs, the elite are looking for something. When they tell us, we don't believe them."

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "This is Cortana, Chief! She is on that boat! Look for her - Let her go out!"

The group exits the warehouse. Outside, two Sangheili Phantoms arrived and laid down more Sangheili reinforcements to fight the flood.

Sangheili main or special action Sangheili: "Hurry up, demon! We seek the same reward. But our captain will sacrifice everything to stop the flood."

Master, 'Vadam, and the rest of Sangheili went to the crash site. Along the way, they first encountered a pure form of flooding.

Sangheili special action: "Is this really terrible?!"

Either

Sangheili special action: "What is this?! Some aversion in the ancient text?!"

The group fought past dozens of pure forms, fighting forms (including former Sangheili) and Pod-infected, and eventually reached the huge, burning hulk of the crashing flood battle cruiser. On the slope, an ominous cave is located inside the hull and leads to the interior.

Thel'Vadam: "I will stay here. We won't let anything go."

The chieftain is alone.

Infinite devil machine

The chief fell into the tunnel.

Gravemind (Gravemind Moment): "Don't be afraid. I am safe... I am salvation."

After several dead mulberry ultrasounds, the chief arrived in a large room.

Gravemind (Gravemind Moment): "I am an eternal choir. Join my voice and sing a victory... Eternity!"

In the central room of the flooding crash cruiser. The chief found Cortana in a small contract handheld memory unit.

Cortana (recording): "Emirates!"

Justice Judge John-117: "Cortana?"

Cortana (record): "Senior charity, the holy city of the Prophet, on the way -"

The projection of Cortana above the hologram unit flashes and then disappears.

John-117: "Cortana!"

Suddenly, people heard the snoring of the ghost's gravity drive, and a ghost appeared above the open room. In the absence of his intentions, the chief turned and targeted his assault rifle. 343 Guilty Spark floats from the phantom.

343 Guilty Spark: (surprised) "Reclaimer!"

A flood battle pattern appeared on the right side of the clerk, and the 343 Guilty Spark turned freely and destroyed it with a powerful energy beam in a sweeping shot. Spark turned back to the Covenant device and began to connect it with the beam projected from the central eye.

343 Guilty Spark: "Before any damage to your structure, I have to act quickly!"

The chieftain grabbed the 343 Guilty Spark and pulled him away from Cortana's storage unit, disabling the interface beam.

John-117: "Wait. Leave her alone."

343 Guilty Spark: "If we don't take this device to a safe place, I can fix it somewhere..."

343 Guilty Spark continues to try to project his energy beam into Cortana's storage unit. John pulled him away again, disturbing the beam. Then he let go of Spark and confront him.

John-117: (blame) "On Halo, you tried to kill Cortana. You tried to kill me."

343 Guilty Spark: (defensively) "The agreement determines my answer! She has an activation index, you have to destroy my installation. You did destroy my installation. Now, I only have one function: help you, Reclaimer. I As always, it should have been completed."

The master stared at the 343 Guilty Spark silently and picked up Cortana's storage device. The 343 Guilty Spark took the Cortana's device and shot the beam into it, while the Phantom projected a gravity lift. 343 Guilty Spark entered first, and Master Chief reluctantly followed.

At the high altitude of the entire town of Voi, the view is cut into an antenna. Although the cloud covers the surface, you can still see part of the indulgence of faith. The Mirage flies off the ship, and two CCS-class battleship fleet battleships use their energy projectors.

Then the view switches to the antenna above the Forerunner Portal. Its "fin" is open, and blue energy flows from their tip to the open Slipspace portal, drifting ominously above the building. The battle on Earth has ceased, the Battle of Earth has ended, and the fleet of the Prophet of Truth left earlier through the portal. The four ships of the Sangheili fleet gathered above the portal, and the 343 Guilty Spark's phantom arches were the largest of them: the shadow of the intended assault carrier.

In the bridge of intent, Sangheili and humans gathered around a long holographic table, and the captain Rtas'Vadum floated on the throne of gravity, his Sangheili waiter, Master Chief and Arbiter Thel'Vadam in the middle, and the fleet navy Admiral Hood and Commander Miranda Kes are on the other side of the table. Everyone except the 343 Guilty Spark remained silent, they were swinging in the center of the table and connected to Cortana's memory unit with his projector beam.

Rtas'Vadum: "Is it alive, Oracle? Can it be saved?"

343 Guilty Spark: "Uncertain. This storage device has suffered considerable trauma. Its matrix... is very unstable."

343 Guilty Spark glanced at 'Vadum and Lord Hood

Lord Hood: "Maybe one of our technicians -"

Rtas'Vadum: (Severely speaking) "That's not necessary."

As Spark completes his work, the storage device lights up and Cortana's holographic projection pops up.

Cortana (recording): "Emirates!"

343 Guilty Spark: "Success!"

Cortana (recording): "Senior charity, the holy city of the Prophet, is heading to Earth. There is a flood army. I can't tell you everything. It's not safe. Gravemind... It knows I am in the system."

Cortana's image flickers. The chief turned to Rtas'Vadum.

John-117: (disappointed) "This is just a message."

Rtas'Vadum: "Let it play."

343 Guilty Spark shakes the device with another beam.

Cortana (recording): "But it doesn't understand Portal, where it leads. On the other hand, there is a solution. One way to stop the flood without triggering the remaining Halo ring -"

Suddenly, Cortana's skin lit up. She grabbed her head and suddenly gasped and gasped and fell on the "floor."

Cortana (recording): (whispered, her voice is full of pain) "Hurry, the chief...the ark...not much time."

Cortana's recording was over, and she stared desperately at the chief.

343 Guilty Spark: "I...sorry."

Rtas'Vadum: "In any case, Oracle. We have heard enough. Our fight is through the portal, the truth with Brutus and the bastard!"

Sanhli in the room raised an agreement with their forearms and roaring.

Lord Hood: (tired) "Okay. We will stay here. Keep going as far as possible."

Rtas'Vadum: "Have you heard it? Your world is doomed." (From his seat) "A flood army, a grave, let you aim at it! You have barely been spared from small pollution! "

Lord Hood: (angry) "And you, the captain, just half a continent! Maybe the flood is not something I should worry about..."

Rtas'Vadum: (also angrily) "A flood spore can destroy a species. If it is not Arbiter's advice, I will release it for your entire planet!"

Lord Hood angrily raised his fist to 'Vadum, but Miranda Case interrupted him.

Commander Case: "Mr. Dear, Cortana has a solution."

Lord: "Cortana? Have you seen her condition? How much damage has she been?"

When Hood and Case argued that the master had bent down and observed the painful, cold figure of Cortana, still collapsed on the holographic table.

Lord Hood: "She may be corrupted because of everything we know. Her "solution" may be a flood trap!"

Commander Case: "We should be sure through the portal."

Lord Hood: "What should we do as a commander, understand - this is the last position of mankind here - on earth. We are gone, we risk it; every man, woman and child. If we stand on our own Position, we may just have a chance."

Thel'Vadam: (decisively) "No. If your construction is wrong, then the flood has won."

John-117: "I will find Cortana's solution. I will bring it back."

Lord Hood: "The Earth... is everything we have left. Do you trust Cortana so much?"

John-117: "Mr. Yes, sir."

Lord Hood: "This is either the best decision you have ever made, or the worst decision. The worst of all is the chief? I suspect that I will live long enough to find out which one."

Lord Hood turned and looked at Miranda Kes boring, then left the bridge.

In the shadow area of the Intent hangar, Sa ngheili and UNSC are ready to fight. When a pair of Sangheili Phantoms drifted into the distant hangar, the two Sangheili Banshees slid in the opposite direction. On the ground, two M12 Warthog scooters competed in the loading area of the Forward Unto Dawn, near the Marine Corps gathered around some UNSC crates. In the rest of the rest, against the Marines is a major Sangheli sitting on the ghost, as well as some special operations Sangili. Major's particle beam rifle is close to Ghost. Sergeant Johnson, his arm is full of "stolen" Covenant carbine, passing through the silent Sanghei, only stopped to pick up the major rifle. Sangheili expressed dissatisfaction with this impermissible collection and they were full of challenges around Johnson. Johnson ignored them and continued to walk.

When the Arbiter passed, a pair of ODSTs were joking about each other. There was a M41 rocket launcher on his shoulder and a flamethrower on his left hand. ODST and a pair of nearby Marines looked at Arbiter in awe, and when 343 Guilty Spark crossed the Marines behind "Vadam," he paused and glanced at the Marines, leaving him speechless. Johnson rejoined the Marine Corps and began distributing carbines.

The scene is cut into the front of the hangar, and the spacecraft is placed in front of the energy field of the hangar. Forward Unto Dawn is stationed nearby. The Chiefs and Miranda Kes received attention in front of Lord Hood, and Lord Hood looked at them harshly from behind the shackles, as the gates of the Forces Gulf closed and took off. Case glanced at the chieftain silently, and the two left and went to their career.

Hood's Pelican stayed away from the gathering of the Sangheili fleet, as the shadow of the intent drove its engine and propelled the Portal, followed by the other fleets.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
